


Eternal

by metamorcy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, They're two opposites of the spectrum, two completely different races, and yet they worked with each other better than anyone else ever did. Now if only they could keep some nosy people from interrupting their forming relationship... Werewolf!Tsuna, Vampire!Reborn R27</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal

A loud sigh sounded throughout the forest, full of frustration and irritation. Soon after, the clanking of footsteps was heard as they struggled up the walkway in the dead center of the forest, grunting soon followed from both person and animal. A young man, somewhere in his early to mid-twenties was at the front of a massive group, leading the way, and yet the exhaustion he was revealing from both his body language and expression was noticeable to all those that saw him. Still, he was like everyone else, suffering from the heat of the sun that was bearing down on them. The horses continued their sluggish pace, doing all the work for the men, and yet looked to be in better condition compared to the rest.

"Boss! Are you absolutely certain we should really be doing this? It could have been mistaken after all." One of the men called out, somewhere in the middle of the group. Most of them were dressed the same in their dark uniforms consisting of a black three-piece suit with the undershirt as white. It was nothing fancy, but it did make them stand out from their surroundings. The head boss, the one at the very front, was the only one who was dressed differently.

He was laid back compared to the tension in the air, suddenly giving a bright illuminating smile, as his golden hair glinted in the sunlight. His earth-colored eyes peered back at everyone and grinned, cutting the hesitance that was resting within the men's souls away almost instantly. The effect of their boss was remarkable. His brown jacket was wrapped tightly around his thin frame, white fluff surrounding the collar and at the end of his sleeves. The rest of his attire consisted of dark blue pants and boots, entirely contrasting everyone else. Suddenly, he laughed, a soft and gentle sound. "Yeah, we should, just in case. It'll put the populace's minds at ease at the very least. The incidents don't seem all that consistent to what we're looking for, but it doesn't hurt to check. Though I wish we could just drive up there. It would have made this trip a whole lot easier…" The man, Dino, rotated back towards the front, keeping his eyes both on the path and his destination.

Not too far away, at the very end of the road, was a large stone castle that was about five miles off from the nearest town, the same town the group of men had come from. It stood on top of a medium-sized mountain, overlooking the town and the rest of its surroundings from the peak. If anything, the place was perfect for the type of creatures they were looking for. Dino ran a hand through his golden hair, pushing the strands back behind his face, and sighed once more as irritation began to grind on his nerves. The sun was starting to get unbearable from its overly warm rays, heating up his overdressed body. His whip, his most trusted weapon, was close to his side, ready for use along with a small handgun as backup. The rest of the men were holding various weapons, from guns to swords, it was like each and every one of them were prepared for a war.

"I mean, if there's no vampire, we can just head back or stay up at that castle for the night and relax. If there is one, we have the light of day on our side. There's still a good six hours before the sun begins to set." Dino smiled, keeping his hands on the reins of the horse, and could see the strain slowly vanishing from his men's faces as he spoke. Hunters were the best term to describe them, more specifically, vampire hunters. If anything, they had the advantage compared to the creatures they were seeking. Though the supernatural world was rarely known among the populace, many just disbelieving it, there were clans that were developed or born to fight against those that would endanger the human kind and their ways of living. Some of the many that would were none other than vampires, bloodsuckers who fed on human blood to stay alive and many times killed their victims through their hunger. They were sought after and killed if found endangering people's lives, those who drank until there wasn't a drop left in their victims.

There were mutters of agreement within the crowd of hunters and they continued their pace towards the front, never stopping. The horses didn't seem to mind, following their orders to walk and walk they did. As they reached the top, Dino jumped off his horse and immediately tied the reins to a random tree, preventing the animal from escaping. The other men followed his movements and even gave some water to keep the horses hydrated for their return home. The blond quickly peered over everyone calculatingly, checking over everything to ensure there was nothing missed, before glancing back at the castle. It was run down, beaten by the elements of the world, with vines making its way up the side. The stones were still gray in color with a few patches of black and green over certain areas. The windows were all mostly closed shut on one side of the place and he narrowed his eyes at that fact suspiciously, pondering over the notion. 'Hmm, it seems more likely that there _is_ a vampire around this area…If so, it's not exactly killing people for blood. Still, I'd better investigate and get someone to bring restraints just in case.'

If there was an off chance that the vampire they came across wasn't dangerous or asleep, they would restrain the vampire and wait until night when it'd wake up. It was the easiest way to talk to the creature without the fear of being bitten or killed. And if it was dangerous to human life, well, what happens next was obvious. Dino stepped forward, heading straight to the massive front doors and pushed without even bothering to knock. A loud creek followed, the door obviously had not been used for years, or at least, the hinges hadn't been oiled and kept up-to-date. Ignoring the sound, the leader of the group marched right in, making his way into the massive entry hallway.

"This is quite a nice place…" Dino muttered under his breath, his subordinates agreeing in the background.

Romario, his right-hand man, jogged forward. "Boss, the place looks like it's been cleaned recently. That's evidence that someone actually lives here. The cleaning isn't perfect, but if there is only one person living here then it would make sense."

"Agreed," Dino nodded towards the man beside him before rotating around to everyone else to give orders."Alright, men, let's get some light in here. We need to work fast while we still have daylight so I want everyone to split into groups and investigate the rooms in this castle. However, I don't want anyone going into places that are questionable. Take the basement, for example. If you see anything suspicious, you are to report it right away. Do not try and fight, I want everyone to come out alive and well."

"Yes, sir!" The men quickly got to work, opening up the darkness of the entry hallway. With a few quick maneuvers, the dark sheets that had been draping over the windows were gone and the hallway was immediately filled with light, revealing the contents to their eyes. The room was no doubt massive, containing stairs that led up to the second floor and another set off to the side to the third.

"This place is huge. But well, it's a castle after all. It's got to be huge." Dino muttered under his breath as he stepped forward, looking over the condition of the place. The decorations were minimal at best, just some paintings here and there that looked like they had been painted decades ago. However, there was no furniture or vases, nothing all that welcoming to the eye. Sunlight touched every aspect of the room, leaving nothing unlighted as it bounced off the walls, and Dino nodded to himself in approval. 'Vampires hate the sunlight. If we do end up meeting with one that woke up from the noise we're making, it'll be easier to fight here in an area where there's light.'

However, just as the blond strode forward to begin his rounds through the castle, there was a loud click. Dino snapped his head up towards the second floor with wide eyes, tensing up, everyone else following his same reaction. There, in the darkness, stepped out a young-looking brunet, his boots clanking against the stone floor, and was dressed lightly. His pants were blue in color, similar to Dino's attire, but had a loose orange and white-colored t-shirt. They were simple clothes, something one would wear for bed and his spiky brown hair, almost shaded in a healthy hue of caramel, bounced as he stepped forward. His honey-colored eyes glanced straight towards the intruders of the castle and slowly made his way towards the stairs, taking three steps down before stopping.

"You know," The brunet spoke gently with a distrustful expression, keeping watch of the men carefully. "It's normally customary to knock on a door before entering."

Dino twitched and then gave a small chuckle, relaxing just slightly. "That's true, sorry about that. We thought that the place was vacant," He carefully treaded forward, hiding his fear behind his strong and bright demeanor, and gave a smile. "Well then, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Dino and these are my men, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The brunet nodded his head to accept the greeting and took a few more steps down the stairs, entering the light without any trouble or hesitation. He reached the first floor, standing a few feet away from the group, with his eyebrows narrowed suspiciously. If anything, the way the sun hit his form made some of the men paused, watching as the sunlight gleamed on his hair and skin. It was memorizing to say at the least and he had the looks that were considered a beauty despite being a male. Some of the hunters even had their mouths dropping down in shock, either from the attractiveness or the fact their so-called target had entered the sun- it was hard to tell from their facial expressions. Maybe it was a little of both. Peering over the men's various equipment, the brunet easily figured out what the men were searching for. A heavy sigh slipped through the brunet's lips. "Were you sent by the town?"

The leader was the first one to snap out of his daze. "Not exactly, we came here of our own free will. By any chance, could I get a name out of you?"

The person flinched and shrunk down slightly, scratching the side of his face nervously. It was different compared to when he had first stepped in looking so confident. "It's Tsuna. I take it that you already suspect that a vampire lives here, yes?" Dino nodded to confirm that idea, knowing it would be tough to say otherwise considering the evidence they had found. "Well, you aren't wrong. One does live here, but he hasn't caused much trouble for the humans. He hasn't killed anyone yet so…he shouldn't really be a target. Other than that, there's nothing else."

Dino peered back towards his men and gave a harsh nod, sending a message that they all complied instantly. The group lowered their weapons, finding Tsuna not to be a target, but they needed to be sure of something else. "I see. That's good to hear. Well he's probably asleep right now, but if you don't mind me asking, why are you here? You're a human, right? You aren't being held captive, are you? Or are you being used as a sacrifice for the vampire to keep him satisfied?"

Tsuna blinked, a red tint decorating his cheeks."W-What? N-No! H-He's not, I mean, he hasn't-"

The blond smiled at that, finding the reaction cute but concerning. It wasn't good for a human to remain with a vampire too long since their hunger would eventually get the best of the monsters. Even the most controlled would sooner or later fall victim to it. "I see. Then I should meet up with this vampire and set you free." Dino shifted forward and placed his hands against the human's shoulders gently with some fondness towards the other. His brown eyes shined with happiness and reached up to pat the top of the head tenderly.

The brunet blinked."Eh?"

"We're vampire hunters. We'll set you free, right, men?" Dino called out with a grin and his subordinates immediately yelled out in return.

"W-Wait a minute! You're misunderstanding!"

"Can you show us where this beast is? It'll help greatly in our search and maybe some weakness you already know about?"

Tsuna twitched. "Will you shut up already and listen to me?!" With a quick snap of his right leg, the tip of his boot went straight into Dino's chin, kicking him up into the air by three feet. There was a loud yell as the blond went flying back and the men behind simply stared in shock. It was like everything went into slow motion as Dino slowly came back down, crashing onto his right-hand man. Stillness settled upon the group before chaos broke out. The subordinates fired, wanting to avenge their fallen leader, and immediately Tsuna shifted. The brunet's expression changed and moved with agility that couldn't belong to a human. With a quick jump onto the surface of the wall, he sent his body flying towards the men and flipped his body to give a kick. That one attack sent ten of the men sprawling to the ground, hitting one another like dominos.

"W-What the?! That strength! That doesn't belong to a human! He must be something supernatural!" One of the men called out, firing his gun once more in hopes of getting a hit. Tsuna simply dodged to the side and clenched his fingers together into a fist as he punched one of the men in the stomach. He could hear a painful gasp and watched the person collapsed to the floor, knocked out.

"What type of supernatural is he then? He's no vampire!"

Dino carefully sat up, rubbing the bottom of his chin as a wince flashed through his face. He had been taken by surprise by the attack, temporarily knocked out by the force. It wasn't hard enough to kill, but from the odd flex of Tsuna's leg, the brunet had been holding back on the force to prevent an accidental tearing of his neck and spine. His eyes rotated towards the scene, watching as the chaos continued to rampage through the hallway, and stood up slowly. Grasping onto his whip, he flung it out and snapped it against the stone floor, letting the sound it create echoed among the room. Both sides froze, Tsuna immediately doing a back flip to gain some distance and landed close to the staircase, prepared to spring back into action. The blond sighed heavily, ignoring the concern from his subordinates, and paced forward towards Tsuna. "Look, let's start over. It's clear there was some sort of misunderstanding here."

Tsuna tilted his head slightly, letting his brown locks slip over his burning eyes that were filled with aggravation. "It's because you won't listen to me!" Dino immediately flinched, laughing nervously. "I told you he hasn't caused any trouble for the populace, at least, he hasn't killed anyone. There shouldn't be any reason to attack him."

"Then what's your relationship to him?"

"I'm his lover," A small tint of red flooded Tsuna's cheeks. He shrunk back slightly, and smiled gently to himself. "We've been here for almost two years, but we've been together longer than that."

The blond raised an eyebrow, surprise clearly expressed. "O-Oh, I didn't know. So…you've been dating him for that long?"

Tsuna nodded, folding his hands together nervously. "Yeah, I love him so please…don't hurt him. I don't mind you and your men staying here for the night, but if you try to harm him then you'll have to fight me off first."

There was a slight pause between the two groups before Dino sighed heavily, wavering back towards his men to stand down. There was some hesitation between the two groups, but they complied, putting everything away. Those who had fallen were looked after, no one dead, just knocked out, which helped the situation. Dino attached his whip to his belt and folded his arms together in amusement, peering over the brunet carefully. It was interesting - he had never seen such a relationship before. Vampires weren't exactly known to be warm lovers, though it wasn't uncommon either. As the men began to clear the area, Tsuna suddenly perked up and spun around towards the second level, blinking his eyes rapidly. Dino noticed right away and watched as the brunet broke out into a smile.

"Did we wake you, Reborn?" Tsuna called out, stepping closer as he looked over the being at the top. The man standing there, a head taller than his counterpart, gave a small yawn, stretching his arms above his head as he slowly slipped down the stairs. He was dressed nonchalantly, wearing only black pants and a white long-sleeve button-up shirt. It was clear that he had just gotten out of bed, spiky black hair still in a mess, and he ran a hand back to slick the locks into a more flattened state. As he yawned, two protruding teeth were easily identifiable, alerting the hunters that he was the rumored vampire they had been looking for. As Reborn continued to make his way down the stairs, he took a quick glance of the intruders before peering at Tsuna, who was still speaking, "There's still a good three hours left."

"It's fine, I don't mind." The vampire went around the spots where there was sunlight, clearly avoiding them, and went straight to Tsuna. He tugged the brunet back, wrapping his arms around the shoulders as he buried his face into the soft, luscious hair. His dark onyx eyes closed shut and he took a deep breath of the scent before him, looking like he was being lulled back into sleep.

Tsuna snorted."Liar, you're still sleepy."

Within moments, Reborn had two fingers pinching a delicate cheek, listening to Tsuna squeak out in pain. He grinned in amusement before turning to the hunters. "Well, I'm here. Chaos, Chiavarone boss," The vampire nodded his head towards the leader as a greeting before speaking again, "Down to business, I would like to know why you're here."

Dino blinked before peering back at his men. "So you know who I am."

Reborn stepped to the side of Tsuna, folding his arms across his chest, and ruffled his shirt in response."Of course. Now then, can we get over this?"

"Alright then, are you aware of some attacks that have been occurring in the town close to here? Apparently, there have been some odd ones and some lost life in response. The attacks appear to have been done by a vampire. Whoever it is drained their victims until they turned into dust, nothing else," Dino's brown eyes peered at Reborn for a moment, suspicion still within his eyes. "It's been occurring for almost a week now."

The couple looked at each other for a moment before Tsuna rubbed the bottom of his chin, deep in thought. "I thought I smelled the scent of another vampire in the area, a youngling who hasn't learned how to cover his tracks just yet. It's possible that the vampire was just passing through though."

Dino nodded his head towards that notion."Yes, we also thought that as well, but we needed to make sure. There's always a chance that a vampire might make a home close by."

"And so you came to this castle to check," The brunet nodded his head at the logic and reached over towards Reborn, taking hold of an arm. He buried his side against the other's shoulder, taking comfort in having the taller being within touching range. "But I assure you it's not Reborn here."

"I haven't left the castle grounds for about a week and a half," The vampire inserted. "Still, I'm concerned that an idiot would dare step into my grounds and do such things while I'm around in the area. I want to teach that youngling a lesson he won't ever forget." His two pointed teeth sprouted out, giving the hunters a shiver at the sight as a dark aura began to surround him. His pale skin almost glowed within the aura, giving him a beauty that was almost the opposite of the brunet. There was no doubt the vampire was extremely handsome, almost a model figure that would make almost any female and even male swoon under his good looks.

"Fine by me, I'll back you up. Want me to track this vampire for you? I'm already familiar with the scent," Smiling, Tsuna went around the vampire with sparkles in his eyes, the hunters wasn't certain if that was just their imagination or an illusion caused by the radiant sunlight. Reborn just chuckled and reached over to pat the other on the head fondly, nodding his head in agreement. His sideburns bounced at the movement, the darkness in his eyes lightening up at just looking at his lover. The brunet just giggled in return, almost as if purring into the rubbing fondly and backed away momentarily to continue speaking, "Do you…want to start now and get this whole thing done and over with?"

"Yeah, it'll be faster this way. I'd rather not have people interrupt our fun and the peace we have here." Reborn chuckled once more before turning towards Dino, who knew very well that the last part was directed at him. The blond wasn't stupid, he knew very well that the vampire before him was powerful, the aura of strength just reeked off him. He wasn't certain he would be able to get away without losing more than half his men. And then there was Tsuna who moved with skills that didn't belong to a human. The vampire wrapped his right arm around his lover's shoulder, pulling him in closer as if stating his claim to all eyes. It was like he was daring the hunters to try and steal his lover away, quite possessively, too. "Just to make sure, you're not going to start blabbing to others about this location, are you? I don't mind a good fight now and then, but it'll be a pain in the ass if we were to be swarmed with hunters every day."

Dino raised a hand up against his chest, trying to look proud among the supernatural beings. "You have my word that my men and I won't say a thing. If you are really living in harmony with the town, then there's no need to attack and…Well, by the looks of it, you look much stronger than a regular vampire. Your lover isn't exactly human either. Fighting you two at once would more likely be a death sentence on my men. I don't see a chance of winning." The Chiavarone boss continued to stare at the vampire, swearing that he'd seen that man before sometime in his lifetime. He just couldn't remember. Those sideburns and dark eyes were recognizable to a certain figure he'd seen during a…meeting, was it? Did the man also have a fedora, too? Shaking his head, the blond went back to examining the supernatural couple in interest.

"Smart boy, guess you deserve the title of the Chiavarone boss," Reborn pulled away from the brunet, folding his arms against his chest as he tilted his body to the side. A short silence followed before he went straight into developing a plan to capture their new target. "Well, this is what we should do…"

* * *

"So…" Dino peered towards Tsuna, a curious expression donning his face as he looked over the being beside him. He and his men were back on their horses, heading back into town with the brunet walking beside them, easily keeping up with the animals. The person seemed normal enough and didn't contain anything that would be unusual to the eye. Vampires, though they looked exactly like humans, had those protruding fangs and pale skin to identify them in hunter's eyes. There was also the fact that they hated light and generally enclosed their homes to prevent sunlight from slipping through the cracks. There were a few that were completely normal-looking with sun-kissed skin, but those numbers were low. So for the blond, no matter how many times he looked over Tsuna, he couldn't see anything to help identify what type of supernatural being he was, and he had already clarified with himself that the brunet was no vampire. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you exactly?"

Tsuna blinked, pausing momentarily in his steps before catching up, not wanting to fall behind the horses. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm curious. I'm certain everyone else is," Dino peered back at his men, getting confirmed nods. "I mean, there aren't very many supernatural beings that can co-exist with vampires, if you know what I mean."

"Ah, yeah, I get it," Tsuna chuckled gently and quickened his pace, his clothes from earlier unchanged. He was dressed in jeans, a loose orange t-shirt with a light jacket on top. It was nothing fancy, just blending into the crowd of people at the town. The town itself wasn't small, holding a population of around fifty thousand people and had running electricity through the entire place. There were cars and many inventions that made life easier, but there was still a mixture of the old days where carriages were pulled by horses. The group of hunters with Tsuna went through the streets with ease, no one really looking at them since it was considered rush hour at that time of day. No one paid attention to anyone else but themselves. "You want to confirm my identity since its unusual, right?"

"Yes, I do. Sorry about that."

"No, I understand. I was familiar with vampires even before I met Reborn." Tsuna sighed, unbothered by the stares from the men behind him.

It wasn't uncommon after all. Vampires were loners in a way and only worked solely to survive. If by chance they were partnered with someone else, it was generally their own kind. They, along with certain other supernatural creatures, were sought after and killed, mainly because of the endangerment they held to human life. Of course, vampires knew how to adapt to dangers and learned to blend in with the public eye as well as abide with certain rules the older generation placed down. Killing and torturing humans or any other beings was outlawed, if blood was needed then the vampire wasn't allowed to kill the victim, and many others. These rules helped kept hunters from killing vampires on sight, which in turn kept the innocent vampires alive, but there were still some hunters who did, pain from friends and family being killed before their eyes had tainted their mercy. Now the older generations went after their own to keep the balance, killing off those that would tip the balance. It was their own way of self-preservation. There were also rules in regards to the turning of humans into vampires. It wasn't as simple as people thought, it took hours for a turning and it was during that time that both the victim and vampire were at their most vulnerable peak. Still, their numbers grew faster than other races, but was cut down just as quickly.

Promptly, Tsuna jumped up, hopping onto the back of the horse behind Dino, and swung his legs almost like a child. The hunter barely felt the movement and tensed slightly before relaxing, continuing on as usual. They were finally moving out of range of the town, now on the other side where the castle was on the opposite. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. I'm a werewolf."

A silence settled among the group, some stuttering out words in disbelief and confusion. Dino spun around in his seat so fast he almost fell out. It was only through the quick reflexes from Tsuna that the human was placed properly back. "A-A werewolf?! I-I thought, you know, werewolves and vampires are…"

"Enemies?" The werewolf finished with a smile. "It's not really what you think. It's true that we don't always get along considering we werewolves have the advantage over them. They can't drink our blood – it's poison to them, we can step out anytime of the day, our physical capabilities are on par with them if not more, and we're more well-liked than vampires. It's also rare for werewolves to kill humans, though there have been issues with the biting, but it's not as bad or unusual. Attacks from us are extremely rare, well, if most of the population was even aware of the supernatural," Tsuna reached down and patted the horse at the side, enjoying the rough fur against the soles of his right hand. "The only time you hear of biting is from the younglings when they first turn, but we older generations tend to keep them encaged and guarded during those times. It's to protect both outsiders and the younglings themselves. It's easier since werewolves generally move in packs."

"That makes sense. You're not as much of an endangerment to lives comparing to vampires. But you are right, most of the world doesn't believe in the supernatural. If they do see it, they toss it aside and write it off as an illusion. For regular humans, it's easier that way than thinking every time they step outside they might be killed." Dino sighed, not believing how the conversation had drifted into such a depressing topic.

Soon, the group fell into a silence, but Tsuna was still sniffling now and then, following the enemy vampire's scent. He would point towards certain directions, keeping the horses moving. The sun was clearly beginning to set in the distance, halfway gone behind the trees, with the sky shaded in beautiful colors of red and blue. They were getting closer towards their destination and both groups knew they would have plenty of time to set up traps to contain the rouge vampire.

Dino, however, couldn't stand the silence that was settled between the groups and twisted back slightly to peer at the werewolf. "So, Tsuna…" The brunet perked up slightly at his name being called, tilting his head to the side to listen better. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you and Reborn meet? I mean, it's kinda weird."

A soft chuckle slipped through Tsuna's lips and he leaned back, bending his head towards the sky. "You're right, it is weird. We didn't even meet on pleasant terms either, but we weren't enemies. We just ignored each other in a way until eventually, something happened and we began to travel together. It's always easier to travel with someone like you, better if they understand you and could live just as long. Human lives are short after all," The brunet closed his eyes as memories began to flash through his mind. He could still remember the times he had argued with the vampire in the past so clearly, word by word. "Reborn didn't mind either since he could travel with me without the off chance of losing it and try to drink my blood. He also knew that I wouldn't hesitant to fight back if he tried to do something stupid. Anyway, we ended up traveling for years before finally falling in love with each other and then we eventually found the castle. We've been hanging around here for the past two years, I think, it's quite peaceful." Chuckling fondly to himself, Tsuna continued, "I handle most of the human-type stuff during the day and Reborn handles the ones at night. For money, we conduct jobs here and there, mostly hunts – supernatural, human, and animals."

Dino nodded to that, getting the gist of the relationship the two supernatural beings held. It was interesting how they were able to communicate so easily despite their differences. He remembered seeing various kinds during the meeting that took place between various clans every few months, some called out suddenly for emergencies. It was a meeting that addressed any changes or unwelcomed occurrences that all clans needed to know. These topics varied, ranging from betrayals or new enemies to if someone was doing something they shouldn't. There were diverse clans that participated like Vongola, one of the largest and strongest groups that contained various races mixed within, and the Arcobaleno, who were among the eldest of the vampires. There were also groups like the Bovino that were generally mutated humans with special abilities, Giglio Nero clan that had shamans, and various others. Dino rubbed his chin, if he remembered correctly, the head leader of Vongola, Giotto, was a werewolf, too, but his guardians were all assorted races. Of course, it wasn't uncommon for one clan member to join another clan or be in two at the same time as long as they had permission from both head bosses. Dino smiled, glancing towards Tsuna. "It seems like you're having a wonderful life with Reborn despite your differences."

"I am, and I really wish things would last like this forever, but I know better," The brunet perked up slightly when they were less than a mile away from the building where he had tracked the rouge vampire to. He could already see the building growing closer at each passing second. "We're here. We have about an hour before the vampire wakes up so everyone should be getting ready."

As the hunters began to get working after hopping off their horses, Dino remained close by to Tsuna, his curiosity over the supernatural being heightened. He watched as his men continued to bustle and work around them, getting everything prepared. A few groups went inside to scout the area, getting a layout of the two-story house, while keeping out of areas that were deemed too suspicious to head into for safety issues. No one wanted to be harmed, no one. In this case, it was the basement and second floor. The blond sighed loudly and rotated his body towards the werewolf, his curiosity on the brunet's words from before getting the better of him. "What do you mean that you 'wish your relationship would last forever but you know better'?"

Tsuna just smiled softly. "Because things happen. Nothing is set into stone and tomorrow can always somehow change our relationship without knowing. Maybe one day Reborn or myself finds someone better to mate with or maybe we'll grow tired of each other. There are a lot of maybes," He stepped forward, watching as the sun set in the distance, knowing that night would be upon them soon. Reborn would arrive once it became dark enough, not wanting to miss this event for anything. "But for now, I want to live in happiness and believe that we'll be together forever. If I don't, then there's nothing to ever believe in."

The hunter was unable to make a comment to that, keeping his lips sealed shut on the subject. He hadn't expected the werewolf to go into something so deep. It really made the supernatural appear more normal than they were thought to be. If anything, they acted close to humans. As everyone continued to prepare, there was some shuffling movement from behind, alerting the men that there was an extra presence in the area and held themselves strong in case they needed to defend for their lives. However, a shadow jumped out of the trees, doing a flip midair before landing directly in front of Tsuna.

"You're early," The werewolf just smiled, stepping close to his companion's side. "You could have waited until the sun set to head out. You're fast enough to get here before the target awakens."

Reborn just smirked, leaning down to give a quick kiss on Tsuna's left cheek, and ruffled the luscious caramel-colored locks gently. "It's fine. I'll just use some of my energy to keep myself in the sun. I'm an elderly vampire anyway so it shouldn't matter and it's not even for that long so I'll be fine. Don't worry about me so much." He was fully dressed now, a fedora nestled on top of his black locks with a few strands poking out and a jacket on top of his form. There was no doubt that the vampire enjoyed dressing as his best, making sure that everything was perfect before stepping out. Regardless, it helped heightened his features, making him appear amazingly handsome.

"Well someone has to worry about you."

Dino stared at the couple in amusement, clearly able to see the affection shared between the two. There was no doubt they were together despite being two different races. Still, what Reborn stated made him question the vampire's identity. There were only a handful of elderly vampires that could actually go into the sunlight without burning on contact. It was more common among those groups than those that were younger in age. 'So that means, if this Reborn is an elderly vampire, I must have seen him somewhere. That's probably why I thought he looked so familiar. And now that he's fully dressed, I'm certain I've seen that appearance before.' However, he couldn't think much into it since it was time for them to get into action, the sun vanishing behind the distance. Everyone got into position and prepared themselves for the appearance of their enemy except for Tsuna and Reborn, who simply whispered to each other in delight. The hunter couldn't help but feel a little weird at having to work together with the supernatural beings, though it wasn't always uncommon due to the advantages. It was just easier when there was someone with a similar strength to help combat their enemy.

Suddenly, the front door of the building creaked open and a pair of glowing eyes appeared from within the darkness. Everyone suddenly went on alert, not wanting to allow any weakness to be revealed in front of the vampire. The hunters pulled their various weapons out while the two supernatural beings stepped forward, prepared to counteract the enemy. Just as a gust of wind blew by, the enemy vampire decided to strike, dashing towards the right where three hunters were located. However, due to the target vampire's speed, the supernatural being slammed them aside before landing on top of one of the humans. The creature gave a loud sneer, showing off his rows of teeth, and the hunter below could only whimper in fear. The other hunters immediately sprang into action, but their speed compared to the vampire was nothing and they could only watch as those threatening fangs began their descent towards their comrade's vulnerable neck.

Just as the enemy vampire breathed across the flesh, a brown blur flew past everyone and with a sharp kick, the creature suddenly went flying. A buzz fell among the hunters and there stood Tsuna with a small cloud of dust from behind him. His brown hair ruffled at the wind he created and his eyes were trained solely on the enemy, his fingers squeezed tightly together into a fist. The enemy did a flip midair, his feet bending down on the bark of a tree before springing forward towards the werewolf with a hungry look within his eyes. Tsuna didn't budge from his spot and the hunters could only watch in amazement as the brunet reacted at the right moment. The second the target was just a few inches away from tackling the werewolf, Tsuna spun around while rising up his right leg to get it above the enemy. A quick split second later, that same leg went crashing down onto top of the vampire's head and back, spiraling him downwards into the ground. There was a loud bang and the hunters could only watch as the force of the kick buried the creature almost a foot deep into the ground. Tsuna wasn't done however and jumped up into the air right above the enemy before slamming his feet downwards into the back a second time. The vampire bounced at the force and it was enough for the brunet to do a back flip then rush forward to give a spinning kick.

Dino's watched the battle with astonishment, never before seeing such a one-sided battle. His eyes could only watch as their target went back flying into the air and eventually fell down due to gravity. This time the landing target was…Reborn. The raven just smirked arrogantly, grabbing a hold of the target's neck during mid-fall and slammed him down with enough force to make the ground rattle. There was a sharp crack that resonated within the air and as the dust cloud that had been created from the force cleared, they could see that the target's neck had been snapped.

"Tch, he's just a weak youngling," Reborn snorted. "His master should have taught him better. Rogue, perhaps?"

Tsuna stepped closer to help examine the fallen vampire. "Maybe, but it doesn't seem like he had much of a consciousness. He could be a runaway. Do you recognize the blood that's mixed into him?"

"Somewhat, it certainly smells familiar, but I can't seem to pinpoint it. I must have met the master during one of the annual meetings between clans or vampires," Reborn flicked his fedora and raised an eyebrow when he heard a small growl from the target. He rolled his eyes and raised his right foot, slamming it straight down into the target's head, shattering it instantly. The rest of the body followed, splintering into almost what looked like glass. However, as it touched the ground, it dissolved into sand, leaving no evidence behind where a body had once been. "No matter, it's not concerning enough for me to investigate."

Dino stared at the vampire curiously, so it had been true to his gut feeling. He had met this vampire before, but who could he be? There were only a certain number of vampires that were able to be in the meetings. He rubbed the bottom of his chin as he thought deeply, watching as his men began a cleanup of the area and also investigated the living quarters of the target. Tsuna and Reborn remained to the side, chattering about one thing or another before it finally dawned on the blond. "You!"

Everyone paused, some startled by the sudden yell by Dino. The two supernatural beings glanced towards the blond curiously just as Reborn flicked his fedora upwards to get a better visual.

"I finally recognize who you are!" Dino yelled out, "You're Reborn of the Arcobaleno, one of the strongest vampires in the entire world!"

The vampire stared at the other before a smirk slipped onto his lips. "Well done, Chiavarone boss, you finally figured it out. I was wondering how long it was going to take you to do so."

The hunters paused to stare. The Arcobaleno were among the strongest of the clans, of all vampires, and there were only eight of them in total. The only ones who had enough power to be on par with the Arcobaleno were the Vongola. Certain members of other clans might be able to fight, but nothing could be considered enough against them since most members were high leveled. Dino cleared his throat and stepped forward, trying to look as professional as possible considering the fact that he had recently wrongly accused the vampire. "Ah, Reborn of the Arcobaleno, I'm sorry about the wrong accusation. I didn't know."

"It's fine. You were simply doing your job. However, you were at least smart enough to listen to reason." Reborn smirked, stepping forward with Tsuna beside him. As he did so, some of the men inside the building came rushing out, looking quite pale.

"B-Boss, inside! There's blood and a body!"

"What?!" Dino stared with wide eyes before sighing, not believing they couldn't save a victim of the target.

"It seems like he was the residence of the place. The target must have slipped in and killed the person before taking over the house," The men continued to speak, "He must have torn through the body purposely to give the place a strong scent of blood before drinking the rest."

"I see. Then let's do a proper burial of the body," Dino ordered, giving a quick sign across his chest to show his respect. Soon after, he turned towards the supernatural beings. "What will you two be doing? Are you going to head back?"

Tsuna glanced up at Reborn for a moment before nodding his head. "Yeah, that's what we're planning. There's no need to hang around here anymore and I'm getting a little tired since it's so late at night," He leaned against the vampire, hooking his left arm around Reborn's and placed his head against the shoulder. For a moment, Dino could see a brown tail swinging behind the brunet, completely made of fluffy fur. Tsuna just smiled and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the coolness from Reborn's body. The vampire did nothing but watch, a gentle smile making its way across his lips, and slightly nudged closer. However, soon after, he moved around and headed around the brunet. Within seconds, he had Tsuna within his arms, carrying him bridal-style, and ignored the squeak that resonated from the werewolf. The brown tail was more noticeable, the beginning of it attached to just above where the butt crack would begin. Tsuna flushed bright red. "R-Reborn! Pu-Put me down!"

"No way," Reborn just snickered, spinning around to make their way back home. Just before he vanished into the darkness of the forest, he glanced back at the blond. "Perhaps we'll see each other again at the next meeting, Dino." With those words, he jumped up multiple feet into the air to land gracefully onto a large tree branch. Regardless of his weight and Tsuna's combined, the branch didn't break and the vampire jumped to the next branch with little effort. It was simple act for a vampire after all.

Dino just sighed, having a strong gut feeling that the next time they met, it wouldn't be as pleasant. Rotating around, he peered over his men and moved closer, wanting to help out to distract his wandering mind.

"It seems that he didn't notice your identity," Reborn smirked, quickly hopping from one tree to another. Tsuna was still within his arms, now comfortably holding onto the vampire with his arms wrapped tightly around the neck. His tail was still out and the brunet buried his face against the crook of Reborn's neck, taking in coldness of the soft flesh. It was then that two wolf-like ears popped out from his hair, his human ones vanishing. "One would think it would be obvious."

"Well, it's not exactly obvious unless you see us standing together," Tsuna chuckled, sending vibrations down Reborn's spine. "That and people don't really know that Giotto of Vongola has a younger brother. Only a small handful do, not even most of his guardians know about me. It's better that way though. I can easily become a liability to him since he's in such a high position. Though I will admit, my brother and I are at the same fighting level." The werewolf shifted closer towards the body against him, closing his eyes. "And don't say you noticed it right away, even you didn't see it at first either."

Reborn just laughed, speeding through the forest with ease, not caring if he was destroying things behind. He wanted to get home, back to his bed where he could graciously ravage the brunet in his arms. Licking his lips, he could already imagine how Tsuna would be looking in a matter of minutes.

His attention was suddenly caught when Tsuna pinched his left cheek. The brunet smiled. "Don't start thinking of perverted things, Reborn," Tsuna leaned over as he pushed Reborn's face towards him, pressing their lips together gently. The kiss forced Reborn to land, trying to focus on those warm lips, enjoying the taste that was within that mouth. "Well, until we get into bed at least, but I'm sure there are other places we can have fun at. There's a lake not too far from here. If you promise to carry me back, I'm willing to try a few new things for you."

The vampire stared for a few seconds as his brain processed those words before smirking. "I think I can work with that. Just don't complain when you're sore in the morning."

"I probably will either way," Tsuna went in for another kiss, enjoying the way Reborn moved with him just right to get a small moan from the back of his throat. Though the vampire was cold by touch, inside his mouth was warm. Still, it couldn't compare to his own body temperature. "Now then, before we get a little too far, I suggest moving." His left hand moved from Reborn's face to the button-up long-sleeve shirt, plucking one of the buttons loose to reveal the flawless flesh underneath.

"I guess I'd better if I want to get some today." When the vampire chuckled, his two pointed teeth revealed themselves and he continued on his path, this time with more speed in his movements. It was clear he was hurrying up towards the direction of the lake for his reward.

Tsuna just smiled, his fingers still working on the shirt with ease despite being multiple feet in the air. His eyes peered up at Reborn and smiled softly. Yes, this vampire was his lover and he wouldn't want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's the start. I'm not sure if I should continue this considering my other stories I have already and more I have on the way. Anyway, this is like the beginning chapter that starts everything before going back in time. Also, before I forget, when I continue I will go into both werewolf and Lycan so that there's no confusion.


End file.
